


Por ti; Un caprichoso.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te ataste a mi vida, al besarme. ahora, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias. Eres mio. Y no aceptare un "no" como respuesta. Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por ti; Un caprichoso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Tell me; why are we, so blind to see...

THAT IT IS LOVE.

Colin Morgan era uno de los niños mas simpáticos e inteligentes, de todo el vecindario. Su energía y amabilidad era alagada por muchos.

Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de él.

El pequeño pueblo de Albión, había entrado en la etapa de cambio e iba evolucionando, cada vez mas rápido. Con el paso de los días, eran cada vez más las tiendas, las casas, los coches y por supuesto, los habitantes.

En lo limites de Albión, se había construido una enorme mansión y muy cerca de ella. Se había inaugurado una nueva preparatoria y según se decía, los jóvenes con las mejores calificaciones, serian enviados a estudiar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de los EEUU.

Lamentablemente, era un echo que este instituto, conllevaba un estricto nivel selectivo de alumnos. Por lo cual a pesar de que el joven de trece años en ese entonces, se había ilusionando, con ganar con el tiempo una beca… jamás habría en ella, un lugar para niños de clase media y mucho menos, de clase baja como él.

Aun así.

En ningún momento decayó su espíritu. Su deseo de triunfar y darle una mejor vida a su madre era tan grande cómo sus ilusiones de reencontrarse algún día con su padre y al fin sacarse esa cruz que había llevado colgada en su pecho, desde su abandono.

Colin, era perseverante a pesar de los diversos problemas que habían surgido en su familia, tanto económicos como de salud. Si bien, todos le decían que era muy joven para hacerse la cabeza con esas cosas y perderle el hilo a sus sueños... él sabia cuando debía ser realista.

Así que.

Solo sé dedico a mirar fijamente a la distancia tremendo imperio repleto de uniformados que se movían como hormigas robóticas, y jurarles por los Dioses, que él seria "Grande" sin necesitar de su ayuda.

Tres meces después de aquel suceso.

Las clases habían terminado hacia hora y media. Pero, algunos se resistían a regresar a sus hogares. La plazoleta estaba repleta. Las jóvenes parejas se escabullían de los mayores.

El chisme del día estaba a punto de salir a flote para explotar en un bullicio. Otros, preferían los juegos. Y sin lugar a duda…, el referido de la gran mayoría…, era el coqueteo.

Colin salía de uno de sus almacenes favoritos, atajando los rayos del sol, con una de sus manos. En su rostro una sonrisa perfectamente enmarcada. Su animo estaba en optimas condiciones y eso se notaba en su movimientos inquietantes. Se alejo, dando de brinco en brinco sobre la acera. Detrás de él, salía un rubiales de hombros caídos, empezando a seguirlo; sin ánimo alguno. Mientras, despotricaba en contra de sus antepasados pateando una tapita de gaseosa, en el suelo.

—Esto es injusto.— aseguro con solemne amargura — Llevo, comiendo de esas estupidaz paletas heladas… desde el verano pasado. ¡Hasta, telarañas tenia el maldito anillo! Y eres tú el jodido cabrón. Que solo compra una,… Una, y ahí que. Recordar… qué tras mis ruegos, por que a la nenaza le da flojera… tener dolor de cabeza o, ¡guarda! Que su garganta es muy delicada… y aun así… capullo del séptimo infierno de miguel ángel… vas y te lo ganas. El puto premio. ¡Te lo ganas!

—Eres un llorica.

Me das lastima…

—Entonces…, ¿me lo das?.

—No.

—¡Dámelo!.

—No quiero…

—Dijiste que era una perdida de tiempo, y que estaba feo.

—Fue antes de ganarlo… además tú tienes manos de gorila… se vería mal en ti.

—¡Que te den!. —Su primo, apretó el ceño y resoplando como toro embravecido, juro;— le contare a tío Gaius, y entonces veras Merlina.

—Entonces veras… — Farfullo perdiéndose de vista…

—"Le contare a tío Gaius… y veras…!" la , la, la , la… — ¡Eres y seguirás siendo un completo llorica Gwaine!. ¡Escuchaste! ¡Idiota!. encima, lo dice; como si él fuera el favorito de tío Gaius. Jha! ¡TODOS SABEN QUE ME PREFIERE A MI! Llorica. — dijo, mientras una pandilla de niños, casi se lo llevaban puesto, al pasar corriendo por su lado. Suspiro. "Seguro le dará una tunda por molestarlo con pequeñeces" — bueno… ese no es asunto mío. — Suspiro y pateo la tapita con la que su primo había estado desquitándose segundos antes. — "ese Gwaine; ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan caprichoso? Era solo un ridículo anillo. si, bueno. Estaba, ¡kawai!, con esa imagen de un león melenudo, con la boca abierta y una esfera apretada entre sus colmillos, que cambia de color según el estado de humor de quien, lo use. ¿Para que mentir? A mí también me encanta"

Estaba apunto de ir al parque a buscar a sus amigos para mostrarles su nueva adquisición. Cuando, al girar su cuerpo, escucho un extraño sonido que provenía del callejón, ubicado a sus espalda.

Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron con un ferviente temor al escuchar otro quejido, y otro. "Quizás es un gato resfriado" le parecía extraño que si ese fuera un gato, esté aún no maullara. "Quizás es algún borracho", pero de ser así, seguramente habría mucho más alboroto.

Depronto, el quejido, se volvió un sollozo. Uno tan tedioso, que al joven se le estrujo el corazón. Despacio, y con mucha cautela, se fue acercando al origen de ese llanto. Aunque, era una tarde brilloza, la luz parecía no llegar por completo a aquel callejón.

"Que será… que será…"

— Ho… ho -hola. ¿Ahí alguien ahí? — Colin se fue adentrando, cada vez mas, y mas. Siempre mirando tanto de frente a él como detrás — Ey! Se que ahí alguien… no tengo intenciones de hacerte dañó… eh… y espero que tu tampoco a mi.

Detrás de un contenedor de basura. Efectivamente; sé hallaba un pequeño niño de piel clara, como sus ojos y una corta cabellera rubia.

Antes de meterse en aquel callejón, recuerda haber visto a una linda chica de cabello oscuro vistiendo un guarda polvo hasta por debajo de la rodillas y detrás de está a un muchacho de cabello largo, de actitud muy fea discutiendo con ella. "le contare a tío Gaius, y entonces veras Merlina " Al escuchar eso. Y luego los gritos de esa chica, y más pasos… pensó que ambos se habían ido.

Pero, no fue así.

Mientras, mas se acercaba Colin. Más, se apretaba contra el contenedor. No quería que esa chica lo viera así, menos que pensara que era un llorica, como le había oído gritarle al otro chico. Esperaba que pronto se rindiera de buscarle y se marchara. Limpio sus lagrimas y entre sus rodillas escondió su rostro. Estaba todo sucio y lastimado, tenia hambre y sed. Además, que el olor a desperdicios proveniente del contenedor: ya empezaba a marearlo. Resoplo, cuando pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio. Seguramente, esa niña al no tener respuesta de su parte y sin deseos de adentrarse mas a un lugar tan oscuro, se había asustado, y huido.

— Bien, y ahora que debo hacer. — se pregunto el joven.

— si quieres. — Pego un salto en cuanto, la escucho dirigiéndose a él. — Puedes acompañarme al parque. — dijo, cerrando los ojos, sonrodada y sonriéndole amable.

Arturo, le observo, más de cerca. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa linda aparicencia inocente que ella tenia, ni hablar; cuando la morena abrió sus ojos a él. Por un momento sintió que estaba mirando su rostro através de las ondas de un hermoso lago. Se quedo sin aire. por lo que tampoco pudo reaccionar al pequeño golpe en el hombro, que ella le dio.

— Se algo, de lenguaje a señas, si no me entiendes….— El chico, seguía mirando, como si no le entendiera. — ey! Uh, como era… a si…

Pero, en cuanto intento mover sus manos, el muchacho al fin reacciono y la detuvo sujetándole sus gentiles manos. — Si, yo… puedo entenderte. — Colin sonrío feliz a esa respuesta. Después de todo, no seria tan difícil comunicarse. Ero entonces noto que sus manos seguían retenidas y… eso lo avergonzó. — di-dije algo malo…

—Eh!, ¡No! Bueno… es que…— Colin observó sus manos unidas e intento separarlas.

— ohm.

Lo siento.

— Esta bien. — Dijo girándose sonrojado. — Bu-bu-bueno vienes?

— eh! A donde?

—Al parque.

— pero tú no me conoces.

—Vas al instituto en la colina. — Dijo, sujetando el brazo del otro niño para llevarlo fuera del callejón. Arthuro se sorprendió, tanto por la respuesta que siguió, como por la fuerza que esa niña tenia. — Lo se por tu uniforme… yo quería ir. Pero, como ves —dijo señalándose frente a él—, es obvio que no es para mi.

Arthur que era demasiado sencillo en sus razonamiento. Imagino, que era por que en su instituto solo aceptaban a chicos, de clase alta.

— Siento que sea así. Seria lindo tener una compañía tan agradable.

—WaAh! Enserio lo crees.

Arthuro asistió. — Mira, y yo que pensé que todos los niños de ahí eran unos estirados, engreídos.

—Lo son. —Sonrío Arturo, aún así. Colin pudo ver un reflejo de evidente tristeza en ellos. — Nadie tiene piedad en ese insitito solo existen dos especies. Los depredadores y las presas.

— Uy.. Eso suena terrible, y tú… — Colin se mordió la lengua al suprimir la pregunta que había estado apunto de hacer.

— Soy ambas.

—Ambas, eso se puede...

—Es como en una enorme pecera… Un pez Débora a uno mas pequeño que él, y este a su vez, es comido por otro mas grande.. y la cadena sigue…

— Wo! Creo que mejor me quedo en mi pecera. Ahí, aunque seamos sencillos, somos todos amigos…

Arthuro río, ante ese comentario.— Lo imagino, no creo que alguien podria lastimar a una criatura tan linda. — Badum. Badum. Colin se sonrojo, mientras su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. ¿Ese comentario había sido para él?. Nadie antes le había dicho algo así. Nadie, que no fuese su madre.

Al llegar. Se encontraron con una de las hamacas libres y Arturo se ofreció a mecerlo en ellas. Colin estaba muy contento con su nuevo amigo, pero aun deseaba saber como es que había llegado a ese callejón y por qué razón estaba tan triste cuando le encontró.

No. No.., no. Me siento una nenaza… mejor tu subes primero, y yo te balanceo. — Dijo mas como una orden.

Arturo estaba mas emocionado, esa niña era diferente a las que había conocido. Tenia ese aura que lo atraía. — como, la dama, lo desee. Dijo en una reverencia.

Ambos, se lo tomaron a broma. Colin, le saco la lengua. Sin imaginar que efectivamente. Arthuro creía que era una chica. Al pasar el tiempo ambos empezaron a conocerse. Intercambiaban lugar en la hamaca y reían mientras observaban el ocaso, al caer.

—Entonces…, estabas en ese callejón… por que peleaste con alguien.

— Hey, tu vida es tu vida. No se la tienes que contar a nadie si no quieres, pero siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien.

Era obvio que eso había sucedido. La ropa elegante de Arturo, estaba toda desaliñado a pesar que en el camino, él había intentado arreglarse, al igual que su cabello, todo revuelto.

— Si.

Ambos, se habían recostado en el pasto. Uno al lado del otro, observando las nubes.

— fueron los depredadores… — dijo observando en su mejilla el moretón enmarcándose.

Arthuro suspiro — No. Ellos no me lastiman físicamente… — se giro. Incomodo, dándole la espalda. Pero Colin era persistente y había empezado a picarle las costillas, una y otra vez, hasta sacarle alguna palabra más. — Jaja. Basta. Hum… Ellos piensan que si lo hacen. Serán cruelmente sancionados.

— Entonces…¿Quién te dejo así de maltrecho?

— ¡Gracias!. — Dijo con tono hiriente.

— De nada.

— Esto es por que… discutí con… mi padre y el me… golpeo.

—¡Que! Tienes que decirle a..

—¡No! El no suele hacerlo…,yo lo saque de sus casillas. Soy un recogido…,después de todo.

—Eso suena horrible. Y… tú mama.

—Ella murió cuando nací.

— lo siento… yo tampoco tengo padre.

— Murió.

— No. No exactamente, nos dejo, cuando… mama estaba esperando a mi hermano menor… él se fue en busca de trabajo, pero jamás volvió. Por un tiempo nos enviaba dinero. Pero jamás una carta… oye! Y… ¿No tienes hermanos..?

— Dos hermanas... Pero una de ellas, esta muy enferma. No me gusta vivir bajo las reglas de mi padre… pero…

—No dejarías a tu hermana. — Arthuro asistió.

— Eso es lindo. Me gustaría tener un hermano mayor que se preocupe así por mi.

—¿¡Como sabes que soy el mayor?

Colin se encogió de hombros — Lo intuí.

— ¡Diablos!

—¡Que!

—Tengo que irme. Se esta haciendo tarde y mama se preocupara por mi, si no llego.

— Entiendo.

Es una lastima…

— Eh… siempre podemos vernos otro día.

— No lo se. Mi familia se ira mañana. Los médicos dijeron que mi hermana debe estar en lugares mas secos. Mi padre quería que me quedara a terminar los estudios aquí… pero…

— No quieres dejar ir sola a tu hermana.

Arhturo asistió. — Bueno. Espero que tengas suerte y puedas estar con tu hermana… animo, animo… eh...

— Arturo.

— ¡Arturo! Ejeje… tanto hablar y no había preguntado tu nombre. Ahí, que verme y creer en la ignorancia.

Arthuro sonrío y observo con lujo de detalle cada aspecto de esa hermosa criatura que debía dejar ir. Si tan solo Morgan… estuviera bien de salud. Pero le había echo una promesa a la madre de Morgana. Era la única persona que le había dado algo de su cariño, y tenia que cumplir con ella. Fue entonces que a nuestro rubío, ojiazul se le salto el corazón. Unos calidos labios se habían acercado a su mejilla y le habían regalado de su magia para hacerlo volar — Aunque no volvamos a vernos… prometo, jamás olvidar nuestro extraño encuentro Arturo.

— Oye! Idiota! ¡Merlina ,inútil! Tu madre y tio Gaius te están esperando, desde hace media hora.

— Eh! Ah ese idiota de Gwaine…

Arthuro apretó sus puños, como se atrevía a tratarla de esa forma. — que te pasa imbesil! Por que le hablas así.

— y, a esta pulga, de donde lo sacaste. — se burlo Gewaine al llegar cerca de su primo.

— Tranquilo, Arthur. Este tarado es mi primo. Le gusta fastidiarme… déjale.

— A quien le dices, tarado, boquifloja.

— A ti. Holocausto con patas.

Arthuro se relajo, al notar que para ambos, era completamente normal discutir así. Además, era obvio quien ganaba cada contienda. Minuto y medio después. Gwain se hallaba recostado en un árbol, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dado los jalones de pelo que Colin le había echo, por ponerse a discutir con ese nuevo amiguito que su primo había echo.

— Entonces…, si no te vuelvo a ver… — dijo algo triste Arthuro.

— Arthuro, toma esto.

— Que! No. ¡no! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! No, puedes darle ese anillo. Es mió.

— ¡CALLATE!

— uh… — Gwaine, cerro la noca sin esconder su mirada de odio hacia ese ladrón de anillos. Llamado Arturo.

— No tienes que darme esto.

— Si. Si tengo, por que ahora tendrás que regresármelo, en cuanto volvamos a vernos.

— Pero ya te dije que…

— Ah- ah… -nada. me lo regresas. Y mas vale que no te lo quites nunca o me enojare muy feo contigo.

— pero…, yo no tengo nada para ti. — Entonces arthuro busco en sus ropas y encontró su pañuelo, blanco con bordes rojos, de cuello, que servia como corbata en su instituto.

— No tienes que…

— Toma. Es para ti. No es la gran cosa… pero se vera bien en ti.

— Un pañuelo…

— Se usa así… — dijo, y se acerco a la morena de ojos bonitos. Tomo un extremo y lo paso por detrás de su cuello, lo acomodo bien y lo anudo. — como imagine… combina con tu tono de piel.

Badum, badum…

— Gra-gracias…

Ambos se quedaron ahí, uno frente al otro. Sus corazones rebosantes de diversas y confusas emociones. — BESO!. ¡Beso!. ¡Beso!

— Ah! — arthuro salto cuando ese sujeto se entrepuso entre los dos, diciendo eso, para luego acércalos a la fuerza.

— ¡Beso!. ¡Beso .!. Así, mira… Merlina de lengüita. ¡BeCHO!

— Waaa! Cállate idiota! — Colin estaba mas que avergonzado.

Pero, Arthuro no pudo evitar observar los labios de la joven, y con su corazón ensordeciéndolo. Bandum, Badum. Acorto, la distancia. Dejando a un Gwaine burlita, jodidamente sorprendido — que… que carajo.

Colin se había quedado de piedra sintiéndose enrojecer al rojo vivo. — uhm…,mm…

Al separarse sintió que había cometido una indiscreción. Colin estaba sin palabras y no hacia mas que tocarse los labios. Por el contrario, Arturo quería decirle mil cosas… pero sabia que a la larga. Ella era un imposible. Y como decían de los cuentos de hadas. Mejor quedarse con un lindo recuerdo. Aun así, no se fue hasta que dijo aquellas palabras que marcarían su vida para siempre — Me gustas, Merlina.

Y se fue.

Se fue dejado a Colin en un Shock que ni un balde de agua le sacaría.. Gwaine que tras aquello, había entendido algo… no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas.

— Te ha dicho Merlina. — jajjaja. — Ese niñato, te ha besado y te ha dicho Merlina. ¡Que flipado!. El cree que eres una chica. Jaja… te lo eh dicho, te vez como una nenaza con ese pendiente que usas… pero tú nada. y la ropa… ahhh… la ropa, eres el unico que se prende ese estupido guardapolvo, te lo eh dicho, los hombres lo usamos abierto…. pero ahí que joderla con esa voz que traes.

— GWAIEN…— Dijo, apretando los dientes. — ¡voy a MATARTE! Esto es tu culpa inbesil.

— Ajajá —, intenta alcanzarme Merlina. Las niñas son muy lentas. — Ajajá.

Pasaron días, de ese encuentro, pero ese par de niños, no volvió a encontrarse. A pesar de sufrir las burlas de su primo, Colin tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo Arhur. Quizás, explicarle su error. Pero, al crecer… la idea empezó a olvidarse. No podía ir y decirle. Ey! Te acuerdas de esa niña que te regalo el anillo del león y le diste una pañoleta. Esa a la que luego besaste… No!.

Seguramente; lo odiaría.

De pronto.

Colin se encontró, deseando no volver a ver esos labios, ni esa sonrisa o esos ojos. Sin darse cuenta. Que sé aferraba mas, y mas a su recuerdo.

Y así.

Pasaron los años.

Colin cumplió, sus dieciséis…, sus dieciocho, sus veinte años. Y con cada uno de esos desesperantes años. Él se convertía en un chico mas maduro, buscando, secretamente a su primer beso de la infancia.


End file.
